1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus that provides a user interface and a method of implementing a user interface, and to an apparatus and a method that processes user input events.
2. Description of Related Art
Human-computer interaction (HCI) relates to a study of improving the interaction between a user and a computer. Various user interfaces that are available use a mouse, a keyboard, a touch screen and the like to convey the input from a user to a computer. Such a user interface may be implemented through hardware components, software components, or a combination of both.
For instance, a graphic user interface on a touch screen of a mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, may include a hardware component such as a touch screen that is used to detect the input of a user as well as a software component that provides the appropriate display of buttons or icons for the user to make choices on the touch screen.
With the widespread availability of camera, microphone, and other interactive components in electronic devices, a user interface that farther improves the interaction between a user and a computer is desirable to make full use of various functions available through the electronic devices.